Centrioles play a role in cytokinesis. Polo-like kinase (PLK4) is one regulator of centriole biogenesis. PLK4 overexpression may trigger centriole overduplication which can lead to cancer. PLK4 shares active site homology with other kinases, including Aurora kinases. Thus, there is a need in art for selective kinase inhibitors for PLK4. Described herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.